starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Wrong Jedi
250px|thumb|Tarkin voor de Jedi Council 250px|thumb|Anakin zoekt Ventress op The Wrong Jedi is de 20ste episode van The Clone Wars Seizoen 5. Het is ook de seizoensfinale. Narration Ahsoka Tano captured! While on the run to prove her innocence, Padawan Tano teamed up with the deadly Asajj Ventress to find the rogue Jedi who framed Ahsoka for murder. The Jedi Council sent Anakin Skywalker and Master Plo Koon to track Ahsoka down and bring her back to the temple. Now captured and imprisoned, Ahsoka faces punishment for crimes she didn't commit. Synopsis In de Jedi High Council eist Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin dat Ahsoka Tano niet door de Jedi wordt berecht, maar door een tribunal van de Galactic Republic. Daarvoor moet Ahsoka echter uit de Order worden gezet. Obi-Wan Kenobi is absoluut geen voorstander van Tarkins voorstel, maar de andere Jedi zijn bang voor de reacties van de Senate. Ahsoka en Anakin worden naar de Chamber of Judgement gebracht, waar de Jedi Council Ahsoka nogmaals uithoort over haar daden en haar betrokkenheid met Asajj. Ahsoka herhaalt dat iemand de Jedi aan het bedriegen is, maar Mace Windu vraagt zich af wie wie bedriegt. De Jedi Council verklaart dat Ahsoka niet langer meer een Padawan is en ontneemt haar alle voordelen van de Jedi Order. Padmé Amidala zal fungeren als Ahsoka’s advocate tijdens het proces en nogmaals doet Ahsoka het verhaal aan Anakin van Ventress. Ahsoka weet zelf niet meer zeker of het wel Ventress was die haar aanviel. Terwijl Anakin beslist om zelf op zoek te gaan naar Ventress, werken Padmé en Ahsoka aan de verdediging. Anakin spoort Asajj op en zonder haar lightsabers is de Nightsister een makkelijke prooi. Anakin is woedend op Ventress, maar wanneer ze haar verhaal doet, laat Anakin haar uitpraten. Ventress verteld dat zij niet de enige persoon was met wie Ahsoka had gepraat, maar dat ze ook contact had met een zekere Barriss. Ventress zegt dat Ahsoka en zijzelf niet zoveel verschillen van elkaar, omdat hun beide meesters hen in de steek lieten. Dat raakt een gevoelige snaar bij Anakin en hij zet, met meer grinta dan ooit, zijn missie voort. Tarkin verdedigt de Republic en tal van Senators wonen het proces bij, net als Palpatine. Padmé verdedigt Ahsoka met te zeggen dat Letta Turmond wel op een zeer duidelijke wijze werd gedood, net toen ze naam van haar opdrachtgever wilde vertellen. In de Jedi Temple gaat Anakin op zoek naar Barriss in haar kamer. Barriss vertelt over haar contact met Ahsoka, maar probeert zich uit de situatie te praten. Anakin wil aan de kleur van de lightsaber zien of Barriss er iets mee te maken heeft en of ze de wapens van Ventress nog bezit. Barriss’ saber is blauw, maar op dat moment steekt Barriss de sabers van Ventress aan die ze in een vaas had gestoken. Anakin en Barriss beginnen te strijden en Barriss houdt goed stand. Barriss is van mening dat de Jedi gewelddadig zijn geworden en verantwoordelijk zijn voor de Clone Wars. De Temple Guards schieten ter hulp, maar Barriss springt door een raam en belandt net naast een sessie van Padawans, waaronder Petro en Master Tera Sinube. In het duel kan Anakin uiteindelijk Barriss overmeesteren en hij gooit haar tegen een boom met de Force. Wanneer in het proces Tarkin zijn pleidooi wil afronden en een stemming eist, komen Anakin en Barriss binnen. Barriss bekent haar misdaden en de Jedi High Council voelt zich bedrogen door Barriss. Ahsoka voelt zich ook bedrogen door haar vriendin Barriss. De Jedi High Council aanvaardt Ahsoka weer in de order en stelt zelfs dat het proces haar Jedi Trials waren. Maar wanneer Ahsoka terug naar de Order kan komen, weigert ze het voorstel. Ze is ontgoocheld in de Jedi en in zichzelf. Anakin loopt haar nog achterna, maar hij begrijpt waarom Ahsoka de order wil verlaten, net zoals Ahsoka begrijpt dat ook Anakin worstelt met dat idee. Ahsoka Tano verlaat de Jedi Order. Index Personages *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Palpatine *Wilhuff Tarkin *Asajj Ventress *Padmé Amidala *Barriss Offee *Mas Amedda *Edcel Bar Gane *Mot Not Rab *Captain Ackbar *Coleman Kcaj - debuut in TCW *Tera Sinube *Petro *Saesee Tiin *Kit Fisto *Ki-Adi-Mundi Bron *The Wrong Jedi op SW.com category:Televisie